Costa Luna's Debut Into The World
by agirlwithafanfiction101
Summary: My new OC's, Costa Luna and Costa Kana, based after Princess Protection Program's fake country and Katarina West- my cousin-'s OC, Guam, go on this marvelous adventure that's been an IM roleplay thing for months.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Hetalia fanfiction. I have an original country in this. I honestly thought this was a real country 'till I looked it up. It's Costa Luna from Princess Protection Program. And in it there is also Katarina West – my cousin-'s OC, Guam, very sweet. And who would Costa Luna be without her evil sister country, Costa Kana? Anyway, this has been an IM for the past year. It starts out at a World Meeting. Oh, and this story will all be from Costa Luna's point of view. Yah.**

**Oh and if you're wondering how it's crossover with Pysch, that comes so much later in the story...**

_ . . . . -_

Whenever my alarm clock starts sounding urgent, like it needs to go weewee, I shut it off. As in, I pull out the cord because I can't remember how to turn it off.

It's only 6:30, and normally I would stay in my bathrobe and flop back in bed. But today's a world meeting, so I can't do that.

Oh. You probably don't know anything about me. Well, I'm a teensy chain of islands left off America. I should name latitude and stuff, but I have no sense of direction. Once I got lost in the bathroom.

And my clingy little sister Kana is an almost identical chain on the right side of America. By clingy, I mean she killed Soviet Union when I was dating him.

You're probably going, "Uh, wasn't Soviet Union Russia and-"

Sorry to cut you off, but I don't really understand either. All I know, is that I'm never dating or having friends again because I don't want someone I love to die.

On that happy note, I took a bubble bath while eating bacon. No explanation needed.

I don't remember the last time I dressed myself up like this. Probably because I didn't want some innocent man on the street to flirt with me and get killed for that single, "Hey baby, wanna go get a drink?"  
So I cut my dark hair short. I wore ugly colored contacts. Never shaved my legs. Made myself look as unattractive as possible.

But today, no, I'm looking my best. I've let my hair grow out. And I found my chocolate brown colored glasses in the closet. And er, I shaved my legs.

Um.

On with my life.

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw me, for the first time in forever, looking the way I should look. My hazel eyes. My long curls.

The only thing that ruined the picture was...

I grimaced. I hated the tiny birthmark that sat smack dab in the middle of my nose, looking like a huge zit that no amount of makeup would cover up.

I'm pretty, if I do say so myself. Sorry if I sound conceited, but it's true. But that birthmark drives me crazy. When I look at it closely, it looks like a teensy spider on my nose.

Anyway, me being vain aside, it was already 8:00, and the meeting started at ten. I locked up the cabin- I live in America most of the time with the others. America is very conceited about this.- and waited for Guam. She is a much better driver than I am, and usually drives me places. We're very good friends, although she is so insanely sweet sometimes it bugs me.

I heard a roaring, and there was Guam, on her motorcycle, all pumped up and ready to go.

I hopped onto the side car and we sped toward Oregon for the meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Now, girls. When you go to a World Meeting- girls!"_

_Kana pulled and I pulled and a water balloon shot out and hit Mother in the bosom. Me and Kana laughed._

"_Costa Estrella and Costa Luna, you know better!"_

_I smiled smugly at Kana- or, should I say, Estrella. _

"_Hi guys!"_

_I bounded into the world meeting with Soviet Union by my side. Everyone greeted us. They were so used to me now, I had let my guard down._

_Big mistake. _

_Everyone was joking around, mooching, just having a grand old time. Like we did every time._

_Every time before he died. _

There was the door to the meeting.

Do I really want to do this? It'll be the first time in I don't know how many years.

Yes. Yes I do.

I opened the door and went down the hallway, the dreaded door mocking me as I got closer, and then I needed to turn the knob.

Needed to.

I turned it and sank in the chair nearest the door. If I was lucky, no one would notice.

Everyone noticed.

I stared back at them, daring them to say something, anything. Luckily everyone around me wanted to stay conscious, so no one breathed a word.

Two more people came in, one a girl with short, choppy black hair, and Brazil.

Oh no. Brazil was coming up here. Well, at least that other girl looked nice.

And so the meeting started.


End file.
